Prohibido tocar
by ariadnatierna
Summary: Steve está a punto de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Tony cuando su amigo de la infancia los interrumpe, ocasionando que una verdad salga a la luz. Tony ya está saliendo en una relación.


Hola, hola~ ¿Cómo están hoy?

Esta vez les traigo un WinterIron, porque hay tan poco de ellos y el mundo necesita conocerlos más 3

Le agradezco a mi beta y hermana del fangirleo, que con sus ánimos fui capaz de llegar hasta acá.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y el resto de sus creadores.

* * *

 **LA CRUDA REALIDAD**

 **.**

El millonario salió del elevador mientras se aflojaba la corbata que llevaba puesta; estaba completamente agotado después de una larga reunión en Industrias Stark.

Después de la renuncia de Pepper, él debía hacerse cargo de ese tipo de cosas, las cuales consistían en pláticas aburridas sobre nuevas maneras para incrementar las ganancias, cosa que obviamente pasarían sin necesidad de esas absurdas juntas. Además, eso sólo consumía su valioso tiempo, el cual bien podría invertir en realizar mejoras a las armas de sus compañeros, o bien, en idear nuevas maneras de molestar al Capitán América.

Suspiró con cansancio llevándose una de sus manos a la sien, masajeando suavemente con su pulgar y el dedo medio, tratando de alejar el estrés que se instalaba por todo su cuerpo.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Quién está en la Torre en este momento? —Preguntó al ver que el lugar parecía solitario a su regreso.

—El señor Thor y el señor Banner salieron hace un rato, peleaban por las galletas del señor Wilson quien fue a detenerlos. La señorita Romanoff y el señor Barton fueron detrás de ellos para asegurarse de no causar desastre alguno.

—Si Banner y Thor están juntos es más que seguro que harán de las suyas, lo que implicará la intervención de Natasha y todo será un desastre —sonrió ligeramente con una mueca de solo imaginarse aquello—. ¿Qué hay de Steve y Bucky?

—El señor Rogers está en su cuarto, acaba de salir de una ducha después de su entrenamiento. En cuanto al señor Barnes está durmiendo en su habitación.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante tal noticia, ya sabía a quién molestar primero para lograr alejar ese estrés. Pero antes, caminó al mini bar en busca de su preciado whiskey; se sirvió la mitad del vaso y bebió un poco, encaminándose a la habitación del rubio.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, encontrando al rubio con el torso descubierto y usando solamente unos pantalones deportivos.

—¡Stark, ten la decencia de tocar antes de entrar! —Reclamó ofendido, colocándose rápidamente una de las playeras que yacían en la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de entradas del millonario, sin embargo, minutos antes de su interrupción había estado _atendiendo_ un asunto. Asunto ocasionado por la persona frente a él.

— Oh, vamos Cap. No me hubiera importado verte tal y como llegaste a este mundo. —Le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro al ver la reacción esperada.

—Sólo cállate Tony —murmuró, con las mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza —. Mejor dime, ¿a qué viniste?

El filántropo se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cama del contrario, sentándose en la orilla de ésta.

— Tuve un día pesado y estresante. Y que mejor manera de relajarme que molestando a mi rubio favorito —respondió con júbilo alzando el vaso al terminar sus palabras a manera de brindis y llevándoselo a los labios para terminárselo de un solo trago.

El rubio lo observaba en silencio, sus hombros estaban hundidos y podía notar como sus músculos estaban tensos. Dejó pasar por esta vez sus bromas para buscar una manera de alejar su estrés. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en darle un masaje, además de esa manera podría tocar ese cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado en sus sueños.

Ya decidido, se acercó a la cama y se hincó en ella, posicionándose detrás del castaño.

—Esto ayudará, tú solo relájate. —Steve puso ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajear con suavidad y lentitud. Lo único que podía hacer el millonario era cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar pequeños suspiros de placer al sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a destensarse.

— Oh, Steve. Eso se siente tan bien. —Casi gimió al sentir como sus talentosas manos habían tocado un punto sensible en sus omóplatos. Ante este sonido el rubio no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería el tenerlo recostado en la cama bajo sus brazos mientras sus labios recorrían todo su cuerpo, logrando sacar más sonidos como el anterior. La velocidad del masaje comenzó a disminuir, sopesando la idea de si besarlo en ese momento sería apropiado o no.

Al sentir como las manos ajenas detenían su movimiento volteó el rostro extrañado, sin comprender porque la interrupción. Antes de pronunciar una palabra estas murieron en su garganta al ver la cercanía del contrario. Su rostro se acercaba más y más al propio y Tony no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse estático en su lugar.

— Oye Steve, ¿Has visto…? —La pregunta de Bucky se quedó en el aire al entrar y ver esa escena tan comprometedora entre ambos, logrando separarlos de inmediato.

Steve miraba a su amigo con sorpresa y la mente en blanco, sin poder idear una buena excusa de lo que estaba sucediendo. En cuanto a Tony, su rostro mostraba una expresión entre sorpresa y culpabilidad al permitir que el ajeno pasará más allá de su espacio personal.

El soldado del invierno miraba alternadamente de uno al otro, sin saber muy bien que decir. Inconscientemente su ceño se frunció y puso una mueca en los labios, mientras su mirada se nublaba por culpa de los celos. Sin más, dio media vuelta y regresó a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

Segundos después de su salida ambos reaccionaron. El rubio comenzó a balbucear disculpas por su atrevimiento mientras el castaño no salía completamente de la sorpresa.

—Olvídalo Steve, hagamos como si nada hubiera sucedido —esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y salió del cuarto a prisa.

El capitán no pudo más que suspirar ante lo sucedido y ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos, queriendo alejar esa sensación dolorosa que se instalaba en su pecho. Esas palabras habían sido un claro rechazo y ni siquiera se había confesado.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando recordó esa mirada llena de celos de su amigo. Habían pasado por tanto juntos que no pensó en la posibilidad de que en algún momento su amigo pudiera enamorarse de él. Eso explicaba esa mirada después de verlo tan cerca de besar a Tony.

No queriendo prolongar más el momento se levantó de la cama y caminó a la habitación de su amigo, dispuesto a explicarle lo sucedido y su reciente descubrimiento por el amor que le tenía al dueño de la Torre donde habitaban. Divisó la luz que se colaba de la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo y antes de llegar detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz del castaño dentro. ¿Qué hacía Tony con Bucky?

—Vamos cariño, no te enfades. No fue nada. —El castaño hablaba con parsimonia, mirando al pelinegro el cual se hallaba sentado sobre un pequeño sillón, con el ceño aún fruncido.

— Si claro, y Hulk no es verde. —Bucky rodó los ojos con molestia, queriendo evitar todo contacto con su pareja. Estaba sumamente molesto de ver como Tony no hizo nada para alejarse de su amigo, quien claramente había intentado besarlo y se notaba a leguas que sentía una atracción hacia él, su pareja desde hacía ya dos meses.

Tony, al ver esta actitud bufó fastidiado y se acercó a él, tenía la solución perfecta para alejar su mal humor. Se sentó sobre su regazo y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, enredando sus dedos entre su largo cabello.

— No te enfades, o tus arrugas te harán menos atractivo —murmuró con dulzura, besando su entrecejo. Ante este acto el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que ceder, y tomándolo de la cintura lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Atrapó sus labios entre los propios empezando con un movimiento lento, disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzura de esos labios que lo volvían loco. Mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior del menor, logrando de esta manera que éste los entreabriera para dejar escapar un gemido. Momento que fue aprovechado por el soldado para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su pareja.

Mientras tanto Steve quien había estado escuchando la conversación se acercó sigilosamente, pegado a la pared asomó un poco su rostro por la puerta entreabierta, esperando no ser notado. Al ver la manera en que ambos se besaban sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo mantuviera una relación con el hombre de quien se había enamorado.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

En ese momento Barnes, quien estaba de frente a la puerta, pudo alcanzar a distinguir la sombra de su amigo el cual estaba observando todo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en su rostro mientras se relamía los labios. Sabía que era cruel lo que haría, pero sería la única manera de que nadie más se le acercara a su novio.

—Con esto nadie más tratará de besarte —dijo Bucky al millonario con la mirada fija en sus orbes avellana, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Steve observaba todo atentamente.

Llevó sus labios al cuello del filántropo y lamió la zona antes de atrapar con sus dientes un poco de su piel y succionar, logrando sacarle más de un suspiro y su nombre entre pequeños gemidos. Todo esto sin despegar la mirada de su amigo.

Al separarse observó esa blanca piel, la cual tenía una pequeña marca rojiza. Era suficiente para que su amigo no se acercara a lo que ya era suyo. Iba a decirle a Tony lo hermoso que se veía con esa marca, pero éste tenía planes más importantes que escucharlo hablar. Atrapó de nuevo sus labios y se enfrascaron en otro beso, más salvaje que el anterior sabiendo hacia donde conducía este beso.

Bucky no tuvo necesidad de voltear de nuevo a la puerta, sabía que su amigo ya se había ido.

El Capitán América no podía seguir observando dicha escena, era mucho para su ya destrozado corazón. Con lentitud caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se recargó en ella y se fue desplazando hacia el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era llorar, por no haberse animado a confesarse antes y dejar que su amigo se le adelantara. Si tan sólo no lo hubiese pensado tanto sería él quien lo estuviera besando, quien le susurrara palabras de amor, quien le hiciera el amor.

Él y no Bucky, quien en ese instante hacía todo lo que el capitán anhelaba en sus sueños.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este escrito fue inspirado en una imagen hermosa que vi hace tiempo, en la cual Tony y Bucky están besándose sin percatarse de la presencia de Steve, así que algo me dijo que debía escribirlo y ¡Voilá! Así nació este bebé.

¿Steve se confesará a pesar de saber de esta relación?

Eso se verá muy pronto.

Gracias por leer y muchos besos~


End file.
